


Ripples on Shallow Water

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though times are happier now mistakes of the past come back and haunt Gon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples on Shallow Water

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** I already saw a bunch of fics that Killua hurt Gon while sleeping. But now can u make a fic where Gon hurts Killua while sleeping. Then Gon wakes up wi blood on his hand then he doesn't know what happened, then Killua makes the most possible way to hide it. But then Kurapika discovers,....,
> 
> so that's what I was given to work with.

Memories are such a funny thing. The harder you try to forget them the more stubbornly they hold on making you relive them over and over, painfully vivid. While memories you’d like to treasure seem to disappear like smoke. The mundane everyday life with it’s little gifts of happiness seeming unimportant at the moment but being dire when you’ve hit rock bottom.

It was stupid to still be having nightmares about a mangled body and mutated creatures with their cold, heartless eyes. That was all in the past. Kite was  _alive_ , not exactly how he used to be but alive nonetheless. The chimera ants were taken care of and he’d even managed to befriend some of them. He’d gotten to meet his father and after a long time apart, he’d managed to reunite with Killua. 

Everything was as it was before. The four hunter friends had taken some time off to spend together and it was fun. Yet, once night fell and Gon closed his eyes all he saw were dark dreams tainted crimson, the cries of pain and resentment haunting him. He would dream of Kite wrapping his fingers around his throat and squeezing the life out of him asking why he’d run? Why had he left him to die?

Tears would sprout from his eyes, the suffocation feeling horrifyingly real, the ghosting pressure against his trachea cutting the air from his lungs. It was during this time, when his mind was engulfed by the abyss of guilt, that his memories would become distorted. Reality and fantasy would clash not even his body able to tell if it was falling or standing still. And in the peek of desperation his mind would cry out… _I didn’t leave you! I wanted to stay and fight by your side. It was Killua who ran._

_Killua was the one…_

 

Trapped in a sick mind game Gon’s eyes would open, lifeless and empty, as if being controlled. The familiar room looking anything but, feeling like a prison meant to keep him from saving Kite. Caging him until it was too late. By his side laid the mastermind behind such a cruel and selfish plan with his pale skin glowing in the moonlight, silver locks sticking up messily and the usually cool blue gems hidden behind closed eyelids lost deep in a peaceful sleep. “For Gon’s safety”. Such a stupid reason. This safety wasn’t for him. It wasn’t for his comfort and well being! If they really cared about him, if Killua truly loved him, he’d stand by his side and fight to save Kite no matter what the danger or consequence but instead of that he’d taken Gon and locked him away “for his own good”.

_This is all Killua’s fault…._

Gon crawled over his friend looking down at him with tainted amber eyes, resentment and ire sucking the joyful gleam they usually had. Killua let out a quiet sigh, goosebumps covering his body, part of his mind registering danger but the other half recognizing it as Gon’s presence and keeping his guard down. Thick, tanned fingers found their way to a pale neck feeling the quicken pulse beneath it. Killua breathed in and out slowly, his body relaxing at the gentle touch, then Gon began to  _squeeze_.

  _If only he hadn’t taken me away…._

The ex-assassin’s body tensed under the assault, hands grabbing the sheets for support. Killua opened his eyes slowly trying to keep himself calm though he was struggling for air. There was no drowsiness in his eyes, only concern when the ocean blue met the melting sun. Those familiar empty eyes looking past him, lost in the pain of his past. Killua thought he’d never have to see them again. 

"…Kite would be alive…if only you hadn’t…" 

_Ah, he’s dreaming again,_ Killua thought to himself, his lips curling into a sad smile. This was the eighth time Gon had fallen into despair while asleep, at least to Killua’s knowledge, and from the first night it had been clear that Gon blamed him for Kite’s death. Though he’d tried bringing it up and Gon obviously denying it Killua knew deep down, some part of him had to truly believe it. The gravity of Gon’s attacks had gradually increased with every nightmare. Gon’s nen would shoot out wildly, sometimes releasing that murky black filth from back then but he never transformed.

Kurapika had sensed it two nights ago and had woken up to check on them. Being unfamiliar to the deadly bloodlust he’d been ready to kill any stranger on sight if they threatened his friends but to his great dread the source was already inside the cabin of the younger two. The dead silence and calm of the night had made his blood run cold fearing the worst but Killua had calmly told him everything was fine and though it offered the blond no comfort when it came to the young pale hunter it was better to do as he asked when he spoke with odd calmness, traces of the slumbering beast within him speaking silent threats.

At that time Gon had had Killua pinned down on the bed, one hand pulling his hair back viciously to expose his neck. Killua had managed to muffle a scream as he felt his flesh being sunken into and torn with pure hate. Pained tears streamed down his face as he felt Kurapika’s aura getting further away, one hand reaching out helplessly.  _Help me._

Cleaning the blood and hiding the injury had been a challenge. Gon was an early bird but excreting such a sudden and brutal lash of aura had drained him.Even so Killua was careful when attending to his wound, changing the sheets and cleaning Gon’s mouth to wash the blood from his tongue. It was Leorio and Kurapika who Killua had to be most weary about. Kurapika being aware of an unknown danger and Leorio’s doctor eyes catching every injury on his friends’ bodies no matter how well hidden they were, as if the discomfort called out to him when they didn’t. A simple play on words and indirect signals of the boys playing dirty games late at night got the two parent-like friends off Gon’s trail for the time being. 

A low growl snapped Killua back from his quick run through memory lane. Kurapika still seemed to be asleep, Gon’s aura not as strong as last time’s. The pale boy reached out to touch the wild beast’s face, caressing it tenderly. 

"Go…n….you’re wasting energy…" The boy with sun kissed skin relaxed his grip only to slightest bit, enough to let Killua speak. "Remember what…I taught you." 

Neatly cut nails became razor sharp claws, one tenderly brushing against Gon’s cheek making shivers run down his spine. One had removed itself from Killua’s throat and slid down his chest and torso, stopping on his stomach. Gon splayed his fingers, lifting up Killua’s shirt to expose the smooth milky skin. Killua stared into Gon’s eyes, no trace of his happy friend anywhere in them. He felt the cruel tease of claws, thick and rough, like a wild dog’s pressing against his stomach leaving pink scars. 

"That’s right…good boy." Killua petted the damp raven-black locks, his blood rushing with adrenaline. He tried retracting his nails but it was no use, his body was lusting for the anticipated pain and he wanted to fight back. He wanted Gon to tear into him while he also dug his daggers into Gon and spilled his blood. Watch the crimson liquid mix and become one. They were all the same once turned inside out.

"Punish me." He pleaded. 

Gon’s cracked lips curled up revealing perfectly lined teeth (Killua could remember the feel of them). The animal curled his finger and built the pressure on the soft flesh, red droplets sprouting at the tips of his nails, but then he relaxed again. Killua would inhale awaiting to be penetrated, fear tingling through his body, but Gon was playing with him, it was clear in his eyes. He tormented him slowly and childishly, his joyful laugh resembling Killua’s love so much it was more painful than the ache of his body. Finally, when Killua started to wonder if Gon even had any intentions of injuring him the hot,white pain came shooting  through is body like a violent bolt. 

Killua screamed with a strangled voice, Gon’s fingers twisting inside him. The white sheets were soaking with black blood. The door flung open, chains wrapping around Gon’s neck and jerking him back. He fought desperately to free himself, eyes never leaving his prey. He had to punish him. He had to kill him for killing Kite. The chains tightened around his body restraining him completely. 

Kurapika willed himself to strangle Gon until he knocked out, horrified by the enraged monster he could barely recognize. Leorio ran to Killua’s side and tended to his wounds tears falling like streams from his eyes. He couldn’t understand what was happening, how this had come to happen. Two of his best friends attacking each other, splattering the walls with their blood, trying to smother their life out. It was madness.

"K-Killua, breathe. You have to calm down. Put away those things. Look at me, please look at me." Leorio ordered trying to snap Killua from his bloodlusting high, the assassin in him stirring awake. 

Icy blue eyes looked into him, pealing the flesh from his bones. Leorio felt the as though his life was being drained out of him and though terrified he couldn’t look away. His hands continued working on Killua on instinct, completely detached from his mind. The poor doctor couldn’t help but remember that night as the times demons had danced in their room. 

==========================

The next morning Gon awoke cradled in Kurapika’s arms. They lay together on a small bed next to a window with the view of the ocean. Kurapika held him close, he’d fallen asleep petting Gon’s head. Gon blinked disoriented and confused. His body ached and the burning smell of blood was fresh in the room. He looked around hoping to see Killua nearby but the boy with silver locks was nowhere to be found. 

Gon tried sliding out of Kurapika’s arm but something pulled him down. He realized there was an odd constriction around his body keeping him from moving too much. The door opened, a tired Leorio peeking in.

"Good morning kid." 

"Leorio…where’s Killua?" 

There were a million questions to ask but something in Gon’s heart was oddly anxious to know of his friend’s whereabouts. 

"He’s…um, he’ll be coming back in a few days." 

"What? What do you mean? Where is he?" Dread started to overcome him. Something wasn’t right. Killua wouldn’t just leave in the middle of the night and he hated the strong smell of blood on his hands. It was sweeter than normal blood and carried the too familiar scent of Killua. 

"Alluka called for him. She said it was urgent and Killua took off. He’ll be back in a few days." Kurapika mumbled though his eyes were fully awake when Gon looked into them. 

_They’re lying._ Gon knew better but the way they were looking at him, pleading him not to ask further, he couldn’t bring himself to ask anymore and so he swallowed his words and simply nodded. 

.

.

.

_"Gon can’t know."_

Leorio and Kurapika had been against it but they agreed to keep the truth from Gon until Killua had healed. Only a monster could understand and calm another.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda confusing, the flow, I know. They asked for a full fic but I can only write one shots and I'm trying to work on WC.


End file.
